


Love After The War

by lesbianorgana



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Last Jedi
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Instalove, Millenium Falcon, Minor tlj spoilers, Post TLJ, Strangers to Lovers, lesbian fluff, ok?, the look rey gave finn at the end of tlj is absolutly love and adoration for rose, this is based off that one look
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianorgana/pseuds/lesbianorgana
Summary: The resistance won the battle of crait, but the war is just beginning. Rey is painfully aware of this as she walks into the falcon, only to find Finn sitting next to the prettiest girl she has ever seen. She know its not the time and the place for romance, but she cant help but feel pulled torwards Rose and her pretty lips.





	Love After The War

As I physically and emotionally close the door on kylo ren and all the hopes i had of his heart being turned back to the light my mind is already moving on to something that will make me feel a lot better: reuniting with Finn.

The last time i saw him he was on a coma and i was leaving for anch-to, to try and bring back the biggest hero of the times of the rebelłion. Now, as i walk in to the hangout area, where every last memeber of the resistance is sitting now, i feel relieved for finally having someone to talk to about everything that happened on that historical island, and i cant wait to hear what he’s been up to since i’ve been away. We have a lot to talk about this past weeks and i will finally get to thank him for everything he did for me on jakku, and on the starkiller base. I open the door to the hangout area, and my eyes scan the room full of a handful of people.

When i finally see him, my heart skips a beat, both because of the exitement for seeing my friend and for seeing the person that is with him. He’s sitting next to the prettiest girl i’ve ever seen. Finn is covering her up with a blanket, she seems to be unconcious and deeply wounded but not even the cuts and blood across her face can strip away her beauty. If anything, they make her even more so. She has the kind of beauty than only comes from facing your biggest fears and emerging victorious. The beauty of a hero. And sure enough, the first thing i hear about her is that she is a hero. She almost died trying to save Finn, so...

“You two must have something special, huh?” i say, sitting down next to the both of them, and i cant help but feel a bit jelous.  
“What? No! Its not like that. We’re just friends” Finn looks genuinely surprised that i would ever made such assumptions, then he leans down closer to me and whispers in my ear “Besides, you know im still crazy about poe.”

This brightens up my mood inmediatly, and a whole world of possibilities open up to me. 

“In that case...who is your friend” i say half jokingly, trying not to show my interest so much, but finn immediately picks up my intentions.  
“Her name is Rose, she’s a mechanic” god, even her name is beautiful, i think to myself “just try not hitting up an unconscious woman”  
“WHAT? Me? Hitting her up?” i try to look outraged but he doesnt buy it for one second “Allright, allright. I might think she’s kind of cute. Or really cute. Or the most beautiful girl i have ever seen  
We both laugh at this”

This seems like such a normal conversation to be having after all the crazy stuff that has happened lately, but it feels nice. At least now i have something more normal to do than facing a sith lord and trying to restore hope in the heart of a long-lost legend. Even though its not less scary.

“Have you cleaned her wounds?” i ask, while i get up to look for a medpac.

“No, the few doctors the resistance has left just managed to stabilize her, and they have to treat other injured people so im supossed to be doing that” he says, and i can see the guilt in his eyes for what almost happened to this girl. I can tell he blames himself. “Care to help?” he asks

“Anything for you” and for that pretty girl over there i think, but i dont dare to say it just in case she can hear me. It’s not the time nor the place to start flirting.

It takes me a while to find a medpac, but after asking a few people on the ship, i manage to find a doctor that provides me with one, not before asking me about my own bruises and cuts but my mind is focused on helping other people right now, and my pain isnt that bad. After convincing her of this, she gives it to me and i can finally get back to finn and rose.  
I open the medpac and lay out its content on the place i was sitting a few minutes ago, and i kneel on the floor next to the couch where she is laying down.

“You can go get yourself checked up with the doctors if you want. I got this” i say, mostly because i really care for him, but also because i want to spent time alone with rose, even if she doesnt know im here.  
“Thanks a lot rey, i’ve missed you” he murmurs softly before leaning down to give me a kiss on the forehead, almost as if he were giving me back the one i gave him weeks ago.  
“Wait. Did you know i visited you right before i left?”  
“Not at the time you did it, or when i woke up, but bee-bee showed me a hologram of your goodbye. It was really sweet. It was what kept me going. The only thing that kept me fighting for good and peace in this galaxy.”

His words are so sweet and mirror my own feelings about that goobye so well that the only thing left i have to say is-  
“I’ve missed you too.”

With that, he straightens up and leaves in the same direction i came from, searching for a doctor. Now that im finally alone with rose, i get to work.  
She is badly injured, and her breath is shallow but i can feel her presence in the force so i now she is still here with me.  
“You’re a real hero. You know?” i say to her, not even knowing if she is listening but she groans as a way of acknowledging my presence.

The medpac is pretty standard, and i find mostly what i need: some bacta patches, irrigation bulbs, spray-bandages, a box of painkillers and some stuff that i have to thank the force for not needing to use this time, like flexcamps and synthflesh.  
She seems to be in a lot of pain, so i decide to start off by giving her a pain killer.

“That was really brave what you did” I say. Now, with the full notion what she is listening to me as i take the irrigation bulb in my hand and i put the nuzzle in the places where her skin is injured, letting a blue antiseptic liquid slide out of the container to clean her wounds. “Going on a mission with a complete stranger, risking everything for the survival of the resistance. Almost sacrificing your own live to save my friend. The galaxy needs more people like you. I wish there was a way to thank you.”

I get carried away talking, while i cover her cheek with a bacta patch, and then i unbotton the top of her shirth to put another bacta patch on the side of her neck and i cant help but admire her in all her vulnerable, yet strong beauty.

“And you are really pretty. You know that too, right? You must know that. You have the face of an angel. And the heart of a warrior. I wish i could get to know you better. I wish we could have met under better circumstances, when the fate of the galaxy isnt in ours, and another 300 people’s shoulders.”

I say all this almost forgetting that she is listening to me and im already putting all the contents if the medpac back in the metal box when a soft voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

“You really believe that?” i hear her say in what its almost a whisper, the most beautiful whisper i have ever heard “Everything you just said. Am i really that?” Her voice is soft and its full of disbelief at my sweet words  
“You are all that and more. You’re one of the bravest persons i have ever met” I lovingly reassure her, as i reach my hand out for hers, waiting until she accepts it and takes it into her own hand, lacing our fingers together.  
My heart starts beating faster at the mere touch of this beautiful, smart, brave girl’s hand. And i just cant keep out of my face the fact that im starting to really, really like her.

“That’s.... that’s really sweet of you. And it means a lot to me, coming from a resistance hero” she says, and i can feel im the force that my feelings arent one sided “And you’re really pretty too, you know? Your eyes are the prettiest shade of green i have ever seen. They’re so honest and full of love.”

I blush at this. I had almost forgotten i mentioned her beauty out loud. 

“Th-thank you” I dont really know what to say in this moment, had never speaken to a girl like this before.  
“And your lips, your lips are so full and pink. They look almost made for kissing” 

She looks almost surprised with herself for having said something like that, but other intentions quickly replace her eyes and i see her struggling to lift her head from her pillow so i decide to help her a bit by leaning down and meeting her lips with mine.  
At first it’s a sweet, uncertain kiss. Almost too brief. But it ignites something within me i didnt know was possible. My heart beats even faster it almost feels like its going to burst out of my chest. Then, after separating our lips for a few seconds, we come back stronger. It’s still a loving kiss, but now its more intense, like we needed each other to breathe. We only separate when we hear someome cough awkwardly a few steps away from us.

“Glad to see you two are getting along just fine” Finn says.  
Rose and i can help but blush. But we truly dont feel embarrased. The only feeling that keeps my mind busy is the need of her lips. 

“Oh, hi Finn” she says casually “I was just getting to know your friend”  
“Yeah, i can see that” he says, trying to look angry at us but he cant help but laugh. And suddlendy the three of us are laughing until our stomachs hurt. This is the happiest i’ve felt in weeks. Im no longer alone. With a friend like Finn by my side, and a -whatever rose decides she wants to be for me- it doesnt matter what the fate of the galaxy will be, as long as we are together.  
And as i take Rose’s hand in to mine again, i feel like i can take on the entire first order by myself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! Thanks for reading this!!!  
> This is my first fic ever and english isnt my first language so any criticisim on my grammar or stuff like that is completely welcome!!!  
> I just needed to write something for this two ladies because there’s just not enough content for wlw in this fandom. I love them so much i cant wait to see them interact in episode IX.


End file.
